danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maki Harukawa
Maki Harukawa (春川 魔姫 Harukawa Maki) - jedna z głównych bohaterów gry Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, członkini Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Jej tytułem jest Superlicealna Opiekunka, pomimo iż sama twierdzi, że nie przepada za dziećmi. Prawdziwy talent Maki to Superlicealny Skrytobójca. Maki przetrwała grę wraz z dwiema innymi osobami. Wygląd Maki to osoba średniego wzrostu, z dosyć dziewczęcą posturą, jednak ma trochę mięśni. Posiada ona czerwone oczy oraz długie, ciemne włosy związane czerwonymi gumkami w dwa kucyki. Jest ubrana w czerwony mundurek marynarski, ozdobiony białą kokardką, czarną spódniczkę, bordowe zakolanówki i brązowe buty. Ma także wiele ozdób, w postaci spinek czy też bransoletki. Osobowość Maki jest bardzo poważną oraz chłodną osobą, która prawie nigdy się nie uśmiecha. Nie przepada za innymi ludźmi oraz nie jest zbyt towarzyska. Jak sama twierdzi, mimo że "nie przepada za dziećmi, one i tak za nią przepadają, czym zawdzięcza swój tytuł Superlicealnej Opiekunki". Pomimo jej uroczego wyglądu, Maki zazwyczaj odzywa się za pomocą ciętych, czasami sarkastycznych uwag. Wie o tym, że zachowuje się nieprzyjaźnie, więc bardziej woli być sama. Ogółem, nie przepada za innymi ludźmi, dlatego nie jest zbyt chętna do współpracy. Niewiele mówi, a gdy to robi, wydaje się być pewna swoich słów. Mimo chłodnej i wrogiej osobowości, Maki potrafi opiekować się innymi. Jest popularna wśród dzieci, nawet jeśli ich nie lubi. Według Kaede Akamatsu, Maki może kochać całym swym sercem, a dzieci widzą tą miłość, dlatego tak bardzo się do niej przywiązują. Ukazuje także swoją troskliwszą stronę, gdy przyjmuje prezenty i jest zapraszana przez Kaede na wspólne spędzenie czasu. Maki tak bardzo nie chce straszyć ludzi swoim talentem jako Superlicealny Skrytobójca, aż zawsze zostawała w własnym Pokoju Nauki, kiedy ten był dostępny. Robiła to, aby zapobiec panice uczestników. Jako Superlicealny Skrytobójca, Maki staje się o wiele bardziej niepohamowana, przerażająca i nieustraszona, często grożąc innym, ukazując swoją pewność we własne zdolności. Cały czas nosi ze sobą nóż, a nawet kilka razy próbowała udusić Kokichiego Omę. Zdolności Superlicealna Opiekunka Maki była wychowywana w sierocińcu, dzięki czemu wyrobiła w sobie zdolność opieki nad innymi. Dzieci ją kochają, mimo że jak sama twierdzi, nie przepada za nimi. Choć Kaede twierdzi, że dzieci widziały jej prawdziwą miłość oraz charakter, dlatego tak bardzo się do niej przywiązywały. Tak naprawdę, nie posiada ona takiego talentu, a jedynie wymyśliła go, aby ukryć swój prawdziwy tytuł. Superlicealny Skrytobójca Okazuje się, że jej prawdziwym talentem jest Superlicealny Skrytobójca (超高校級の「暗殺者」chō kōkō-kyū no "ansatsusha"). Za dziecka była trenowana pod groźbą skrzywdzenia sierocińca, jeśli jej się nie uda, Maki wprawiła się w używanie różnorodnych broni. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych uczniów, talent Maki został fabrycznie stworzony przez Team Danganronpa. Z tego powodu, trudno stwierdzić czy w przeszłości Harukawa była skrytobójcą. Historia Przed akcją gry Przeszłość Maki była w sierocińcu i tam pomagała, opiekując się młodszymi dziećmi. Jednak, dziewczyna nie chciała się nimi opiekować, gdyż nawet ich nie lubiła. Po prostu pomagała. Maki była trenowana, aby mordować ludzi, kiedy ta jeszcze znajdowała się w sierocińcu. Otrzymała wtedy tytuł Superlicealnego Skrytobójcy, który ukrywała pod wymyślonym talentem Superlicealnej Opiekunki. Maki chodziła do Liceum Hali Odważnego Serca (勇心館高校). Jednak trudno powiedzieć ile w tym znajduje się prawdy, a ile z tego zostało stworzone przez Team Danganronpa. Plan Gopher Planem Gopher nazwano fałszywe wspomnienia stworzone dla wszystkich uczestników zabójczej gry, które rzekomo wydarzyły się przed rozpoczęciem Morderczego Semestru. Został on wcielony w życie przez rząd, po tym, jak mnóstwo meteorytów zderzyło się z Ziemią. Aby ochronić ludzką rasę przed wyginięciem, rząd zdecydował się wybrać określoną liczbę wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, wsadzić do statku kosmicznego, i pozwolić im uciec. Maki oraz piętnastu innych licealistów zostało wybranych do tego planu. Jako, że nie chcieli opuścić swoich rodzin, uciekli oni przed swoim wyznaczonym celem. W tym samym czasie, ekstremistyczny kult urósł w siłę. Wierzyli oni, iż meteoryty były karą, którą sprowadziła na siebie ludzkość i starali się zapobiec Planu Gopher. W ten sposób po świecie zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się "Superlicealni Łowcy", którzy polowali na szesnastu wybranych uczniów. Rząd zadecydował się zapanować nad sytuacją, poprzez sfałszowanie śmierci wybrańców. Plan Gopher został wcielony w życie gdy Ziemia została zniszczona. Maki i inni ruszyli w kosmos masywnym statkiem kosmicznym - prawdziwą formą Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Kokichi Oma, jeden z uczestników planu, nazwał siebie członkiem Szczątek Rozpaczy Junko Enoshimy, który jest osobą stojącą za Zabójczą Grą oraz ogłasza, że to on wpuścił Monokumę na statek, dzięki czemu zmusił Maki i innych do brania udziału w Zabójczej Grze. Prawdziwe Zdarzenia W rzeczywistości wspomnienia Maki o planie Gopher zostały fabrycznie stworzone przez Team Danganronpa na potrzebę zabójczej gry - 53 sezonu Danganronpy - popularnego serialu telewizyjnego. Maki dobrowolnie zgłosiła się do wzięcia udziału w Grze. Harukawa oraz reszta nieutalentowanych piętnastu uczniów przeszli przez proces fabrykacji, gdzie stworzono ich wspomnienia, a także osobowości. Otrzymała ona talent Superlicealnego Skrytobójcy. Wszystko to było po to, aby uszczęśliwić widownię Danganronpy. Po zakończeniu procesu fabrykacji, Maki wraz z resztą Utalentowanych Więźniów weszła na teren Akademii jako całkowicie inna osoba, która oficjalnie brała udział w 53-im sezonie zabójczej gry, znanej także jako Morderczy Szkolny Semestr. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Prolog Maki pojawia się w sali gimnastycznej Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów wraz z innymi, normalnie wyglądającymi uczniami. Dzieci Monokumy zdradzają, iż Maki wraz z innymi posiadają swoje wspaniałe talenty, o których zapomnieli, oraz teleportuje ich do początku historii. [[Morderczy Szkolny Semestr|'Morderczy Szkolny Semestr']] Maki znajdowała się w bibliotece, gdzie spotkała Kaede Akamatsu i Shuichiego Saiharę. Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji w jakieś się znajdują przez Monokuma Kubs, ta podejrzliwie spoglądała na innych uczniów. Później, gdy Gonta Gokuhara odkrył właz, ta ruszyła wraz z innymi uczniami, aby ujrzeć długi tunel, prowadzący do wyjścia z Akademii. Ponieważ, niezależnie ile razy próbowali, nie udawało im się, Maki zrzucała całą winę na Kaede, stwierdzając, że i tak nie mają oni szans na ucieczkę, po czym wróciła do swojego pokoju. Monokuma zdecydował się dodać kolejny motyw, który sprawił, iż jeśli uczniowie nie zaczną Morderczego Semestru, na wszystkich zostanie wykonana egzekucja. Ta niezbyt przejęła się tym motywem, gdyż nie liczyła na to, że Zabójcza Gra się skończy. W ostatecznym dniu limitu czasu, Kaito spotkał się z innymi w salonie gier, gdzie dyskutowali o tym, w jaki sposób walczyć z Monokumą, po przekroczeniu limitu czasu. Maki także brała w tym udział. Przed rozpoczęciem strategicznego spotkania, Rantaro Amami opuścił grupę, mówiąc, że idzie do toalety. Niedługo potem, uczestnicy odkryli ciało Amamiego. Podczas rozprawy, ona i reszta uczniów odnalazła morderczynie, czyli Kaede Akamatsu. Po egzekucji Kaede, Maki zapytała się Monokumy po co to wszystko robi, a później wróciła ona do swojego pokoju. Kłamstwo wychodzi na jaw Kiedy otworzono jej Pokój Nauki, ta zakazała do niego wchodzi, po czym się tam zamknęła. Zrobiła to, aby chronić swój prawdziwy talent jako Superlicealny Skrytobójca oraz nie wywoływać paniki wśród reszty uczniów. Jednak, jej próby skończyły się fiaskiem, gdy, po zakończeniu rozprawy, Kokichi Oma wyjawia jej prawdziwy talent. Plan Maki Po rozprawie w rozdziale czwartym, Kokichi znika na kilka dni, po czym ponownie pojawia się w sali gimnastycznej i wraz ze sobą zabiera intencje Miu Irumy oraz przedstawia je uczniom. Kiedy przetrwali użyli tych intencji, aby przejść przez Zrozpaczoną Drogę Śmierci, dotarli do ogromnego, metalowego przejścia, które otworzyli i ujrzeli w jakim stanie jest świat zewnętrzny. Niedługo po tym, pojawia się Kokichi, który stwierdza, że to on stoi za zabójczą grą, a także kontroluje Exisal oraz używa ich, żeby zabrać Kaito Momotę do hangaru Exisal. Kilka dni później, Himiko Yumeno, przez niewielkie okienko w łazience, dała Kaito, który wciąż był więziony w hangarze, zdemontowaną kuszę. Udało mu się ją naprawić, po czym zaczął nią grozić Kokichiemu, jednak nie miał zamiaru go zabijać, tylko obezwładnić. Kaito postrzelił go w rękę i poczęli się kłócić. W tym momencie przybyła Maki Harukawa, kontrolująca Exisal. Z intencją zakończenia zabójczej gry, a także uratowania Kaito, chciała zabić Kokichiego, którego, przez fałszywe wspomnienie, ukazane dzięki Świetle Pamięci, uważała za Remnants of Despair. Kokichi próbował złapać pilot, pozwalający mu kontrolować każdy elektroniczny przyrząd, lecz Maki go postrzeliła w plecy zatrutą strzałą, przez co chłopak upadł. Pomimo sytuacji, w której się znajdował, wciąż dokuczał Maki, pytając ją dlaczego gra nadal trwa, mimo, że powinna już się skończyć. Kokichi nie miał pojęcia czym jest Remnant of Despair, po czym zapytał czy dziewczynie zabijanie sprawia przyjemność. Maki udając, że niczego nie słyszy, strzeliła po raz ponowny, ale przed śmiercią uratował go Kaito, który ochronił go swoim ciałem. Maki w przerażeniu uciekła z hangaru do Study Center Shuichiego, żeby odnaleźć antidotum, lecz Kokichi zamknął wejście do hangaru, aby mieć pewność, że już nikt tam nie wejdzie. Później, Maki wróciła z antidotum oraz podała je Kaito przez niewielkie okienko w łazience, ale Kokichi natychmiast je ukradł i "wypił", żeby zdenerwować Kaito, a także przestraszyć Maki, gdyż było to jedyne antidotum. Kokichi stwierdził, że nadejdzie kolejna rozprawa klasowa, gdzie Kaito będzie ofiarą, a Maki morderczynią. Momota powiedział jej, iż wszystko się ułoży, po czym poprosił ją, aby poszła. Dezorientacja Podczas Rozprawy Klasowej, Maki i reszta, wciąż są zdezorientowani, tym, iż brakuje dwóch osób, lecz Monokuma stwierdza, że tak powinno być, po czym każe im rozpocząć rozprawę. Tam, pojawia się Exisal, który jest kontrolowany przez Kaito, udającego Kokichiego. Dowiadując się o tym, że Momota zamordował Kokichiego, wszyscy byli na tyle smutni, iż nie potrafili wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. Jednak, pod koniec, Kaito kazał reszcie się uśmiechnąć, po czym pożegnał się i ruszył na własną egzekucję. Po zakończeniu rozprawy, Maki rusza na dziedziniec, gdzie ona i Kaito dawniej trenowali. Tam spotkała Shuichiego i rozpoczęli oni emocjonalną rozmowę. Oboje zdecydowali, że najlepszą rzeczą, którą można zrobić dla osoby martwej to nie opłakiwanie jej śmierci, a bycie wdzięcznym za to, co dla nich zrobiła. Później dołączają do nich Himiko oraz Tsumugi, obiecując dotrzymać obietnicy Kaito. Niestety, ich konwersacja zostaje przerwana przez K1-B0, który utracił swój "łącznik" i był na tyle zdeterminowany, aby zakończyć Morderczy Semestr, iż miał zamiar zniszczyć całą akademię. Odkrycie Prawdy Maki decyduje się ponownie wrócić do przypadku Rantaro Amamiego i odkryć prawdę stojącą za jego śmiercią. Okazuje się, że prawdziwy talent Rantaro to Superlicealny Ocalały, zaś morderczynią nie była Kaede Akamatsu, a osoba kierująca za kulisami. W dalszej rozprawie wychodzi na jaw, kto tak naprawdę zabił Rantaro oraz rozpoczął Morderczy Szkolny Semestr, czyli Tsumugi Shirogane. Maki i inni nie chcą w to wierzyć, jednak Shuichi przedstawia dowody, których nawet ona nie potrafi odeprzeć. Dziewczyna ponownie się przedstawia, jako "53-cia Junko Enoshima". Maki chciała natychmiast zabić "Junko", uznając, że to zakończy Zabójczą Grę, lecz ta stwierdziła, iż jej śmierć tego nie zakończy. Tsumugi, przebrana za Junko, wyjawiła całą prawdę o ich wspomnieniach i planie Gopher oraz opowiedziała, że wszystkie te wspomnienia były specjalnie utworzone, na potrzeby Morderczego Semestru, a także Kokichi Oma, przedstawiający się jako Szczątka Rozpaczy, nigdy nią nie był. Wprawdzie, prawda jest jeszcze okrutniejsza. Kiedy dziewczyna przebierała się za postacie z Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc i Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, ujawniła, że wszystko to tak naprawdę serial, zwany Danganronpa, a zdarzenia mające miejsce w sadze Akademii Szczytu Nadziei były tylko fikcją znaną jako anime oraz gry serii Danganronpy. Tsumugi przedstawia, że uczestnicy Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru to także "postacie fikcyjny", których wspomnienia, osobowości, uczucia i talenty zostały fabrycznie stworzone, aby utworzyć kolejną Zabójczą Grę. Tsumugi okazuje się być członkiem Teamu Danganronpa, po czym ukazuje film, jak przesłuchują Shuichiego, Kaede oraz Kaito, żeby mogli wziąć udział w Morderczym Semestrze. Przez nagły przypływ przykrych informacji, Maki i reszta popada w rozpacz. Jednak, po usłyszeniu "wewnętrznego głosu", Kiibo przekonywał wszystkich, aby nie tracili nadziei. Okazuje się, iż sam Kiibo to jedynie "łącznik" pomiędzy światem zewnętrznym, a Danganronpy. Pomimo tej świadomości, Kiibo wciąż posiada w sobie nadzieję, stwierdzając, że ludzie z zewnątrz nie chcą rozpaczy, zaś Tsumugi uważa, iż ludzie, którzy dobrze się bawią, oglądając Morderczy Semestr nie mogą pragnąć nadziei. Oboje zdecydowali się reprezentować alternatywne strony, Kiibo - nadzieję, a Tsumugi - rozpacz. Shuichi zabrał głos w kłótni, stwierdzając, że żaden z tych wyborów nie jest dobry oraz wybranie nadziei spowodowałoby jedynie kontynuowanie Morderczego Semestru. Z tego powodu, decyduje się on, iż nie zagłosuje na nikogo. Ostatecznie, Shuichi przekonuje innych, aby także nie głosowali. Fani nie chcieli zaakceptować zakończenia Danganronpy, dlatego włamali się do systemu Kiibo. Tsumugi była dumna z ich chęci, tłumacząc, że wymazali oni osobowość Kiibo, która tylko wchodziła im w drogę. Kiedy Kiibo na chwilę odzyskał świadomość, powiedział, iż ich wybór nie jest zły, a także mogą oni zmienić świat. Mimo bezskutecznych prób namowy Tsumugi, wszyscy zgodzili się nie zabierać głosu. Tsumugi po raz ostatni zmieniła zasady i sama nie zagłosowała, uważając, że jeżeli oni ryzykują swoje życie, żeby zakończyć Danganronpę, ta postawi własne życie na szali, aby serial trwał dalej. Dziewczyna była pewna, iż gra nadal będzie trwać, ponieważ Kiibo został przejęty przez widownię, więc tylko jego głos ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Gdy Monokuma ukazał rezultat głosowania, okazało się, że nikt nie zagłosował. Tsumugi nieskutecznie próbowała przekonać fanów Danganronpy, jednak ekrany gasły jeden po drugim. Dziewczyna popada w rozpacz, uważając, iż nie jest w stanie żyć w świecie bez Danganronpy, lecz nie przygotowała dla siebie odpowiedniej egzekucji, zatem zostawiła to w rękach Kiibo. Kiibo nie wahał się wykonać zadania i wykonał egzekucję na wszystkim, zabijając Monokumę oraz Tsumugi, która z rozczarowaniem spoglądała na kamerę do czasu, aż spadła na nią kupa gruzu. Gdy Kiibo upewnił się, że wszyscy z jego przyjaciół są bezpieczni, robot uśmiechnął się, po czym kliknął przycisk samodestrukcji oraz zniszczył kraty, więżące ocalałych. Los Maki Maki wraz z Himiko i Shuichim przetrwała ostateczną egzekucję. Spojrzeli się oni na gruzy, które dawniej były Akademią Utalentowanych Więźniów. Wtedy zaczęli się zastanawiać, co stanie się z fikcyjnym światem oraz nie mieli pojęcia, dokąd mogą pójść. Maki zapytała się, dlaczego oni jeszcze żyją, a Himiko i Shuichi uznali, że to było życzenie zewnętrznego świata. Saihara stwierdził, iż tak naprawdę to, co Tsumugi powiedziała o zewnętrznym świecie mogło być kłamstwem, a Akademia Szczytu Nadziei oraz Szczątki Rozpaczy istnieją, ale nie ma żadnych dowodów, aby poprzeć tą teorię. Uważa także, że nigdy nie brałby udziału w Morderczym Semestrze z własnej woli, lecz to także jedynie spekulację. Pomimo niedokładnej wiedzy o tym, czym jest prawda, a czym kłamstwo, Maki i reszta ruszyła do zewnętrznego świata, żeby dojrzeć prawdę, gdyż jeśli kłamstwo zmieniłoby świat, to cała historia by się nie skończyła. Relacje Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów Kaito Momota Początkowo, Kaito sprzeczał się z Maki oraz był wściekły, że ona wraz z resztą uczniów zrzucali całą winę na Kaede. Pomimo tego, Kaito wydawał się być zainteresowany Harukawą, nazywając ją "Harumaki", co ją irytowało. Często denerwowała ją obecność Momoty, a raz nawet chciał ją przytulić, co dla niego skończyło się uderzeniem w twarz. Jednak wciąż się o nią troszczył. Maki zaczyna bardziej dbać o Kaito podczas Rozdziału 4. Jest na tyle wściekła, kiedy Kokichi powala Kaito, aż dziewczyna zaczyna mu grozić. Jest także zaskoczona, gdy ten zaczyna pluć krwią. Momota to jedna z osób, które Maki posłucha, gdyż zaprzestała duszenia Omy, kiedy ten o to poprosił. W Rozdziale 5, oboje próbują pozbyć się Kokichiego, myśląc, że on jest osobą, stojącą za tym wszystkim. Gdy Maki strzela zatrutą strzałą w Ome, Kaito go ochrania, aby na Harukawie nie musiała zostać wykonana egzekucja. Pomimo nieusilnych próśb Maki, Kaito przyznaje się do popełnionych czynów. Później prosi ją, aby ta przestała płakać, po czym się z nią żegna. Dla Maki, Momota był jedyną osobą, o którą naprawdę się troszczyła oraz przy której po raz pierwszy się popłakała. Ukazano, że po jego śmierci, Maki wciąż o nim pamięta. Jest wdzięczna za to, co dla niej zrobił i pomimo tego, że początkowo poczuła się zrozpaczona, iż wszystko było jedynie fabrykacją, to później zrozumiała, że jej uczucia wobec niego zawsze były prawdziwe. Shuichi Saihara Oboje zaczęli się dogadywać po zdarzeniach w rozdziale 1. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego oraz Kaito i zaczęli ze sobą konwersować. Rozpoczęli ćwiczyć każdej nocy, jednak Maki ich biła o głowę. Shuichi był zaskoczony kondycją Maki i ostatecznie, trójka zaczęła się ze sobą spotykać. Po śmierci Kaito, Maki i Shuichi spotkali się w miejscu, gdzie dawniej ćwiczyli, przypominając sobie o wcześniejszych spotkaniach. Ostatecznie udaje im się zakończyć zabójczą grę. Maki była w większości radosnych wspomnień Shuichiego, co przedstawia, że Saihara uważa ją za bliską przyjaciółkę. Podczas sceny Love Hotel, Shuichi gra rolę dziecka z tego samego sierocińca co ona. Maki mówi, że mimo bycia razem przez dziesięć lat, wciąż go nie rozumie. Shuichi jest zdezorientowany, a Harukawa tłumaczy, że kiedy chodził on do podstawówki, zabrano go do sierocińca. Shuichi się z tym zgadza. Wtedy Maki ponownie stwierdza, iż nie wie o nim wszystkiego. Dziewczyna zaczyna się rumienić, a Saihara zastanawia się, co takiego sprawiło, że ta czuje się zawstydzona. Maki uważa, iż wcześniej bawił się z innymi w dom, po czym go pyta czy chciałby mieć z nią prawdziwą rodzinę, niżeli udawać, że ma jedną. Wtedy Harukawa ucichła, a Shuichi zastanawia się, co się stało. Dziewczyna delikatnie łapie rękę Shuichiego, mówiąc, iż wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Maki stwierdza, iż chce prawdziwą rodzinę. Potem prosi go, aby ten obiecał, że zostanie z nią na zawsze, a Shuichi się zgadza. Kokichi Oma Maki jest urażona zachowaniem Kokichiego, przez co próbowała go udusić dwa razy, jednak Kaito ją powstrzymywał. Oma wyjawił jej prawdziwą tożsamość jako skrytobójca, obwinił o zachęcenie Ryomy Hoshi do samobójstwa i przez większość rozdziału trzeciego zachęcał, aby koledzy nie rozmawiali z morderczynią. Podczas rozdziału piątego, kiedy Kokichi łapie Kaito, ta stara się pozbawić go życia zatrutą kuszą. Maki przez cały rozdział, nazywa go "sukinsynem", co jest wyjątkowe, gdyż na ogół nie przeklina. Ostatecznie, Maki zauważa, że Kokichi nie był osobą stojącą za tym i żałuje, iż przez nią, jej ukochany zabił Kokichiego, a tym samym wziął całą winę na siebie. Kaede Akamatsu Kiedy Maki ujawnia swój tytuł jako Superlicealna Opiekunka, stwierdza ona, że pomimo tego, iż nie lubi dzieci, te ją uwielbiają. Kaede uważa, że dzieci mogły ujrzeć dobro oraz jej zdolność do prawdziwej miłości, dlatego te się do niej przywiązują. Mimo dobroci Kaede, Maki wydaje się za nią nie przepadać, otwarcie ukazując swoją niechęć do niej. Podczas Rozdziału 1, zrzuca całą winę na Kaede, a także niezbyt ją poruszyła jej egzekucja. Korekiyo Shinguji Maki jest jedną z uczennic, które nie spełniają kryterii Korekiyo na zostanie "odpowiednim przyjacielem" jej siostry, dlatego dla niego nie jest ona potencjalnym celem. Cytaty * "Jestem Maki Harukawa... Superlicealna Opiekunka..." * "Uwierzę w siebie!" * "Wprawdzie, nie musisz być detektywem, żeby wiedzieć, że nóż pochodził z kuchni. (Podczas Demo Rozprawy Klasowej) Ciekawostki * Przed pokazaniem Kaede Akamatsu, Maki była podejrzewana o bycie główną bohaterką gry. * Jej fryzura bardzo przypomina wersję beta fryzury Komaru Naegi. * Maki razem z Kaito oraz Kiibo była pierwszą postacią DV3 przedstawioną fanom. * W ankiecie na najpopularniejszego ucznia Danganronpy V3 przez MyNavi, Maki zajęła dziewiąte miejsce. *Maki trzyma romantyczne uczucia w stronę Kaito Momoty. *Pseudonim nadany przez Kaito, "Harumaki" to typ sajgonek. **Tak ją nazywali fani, nawet przed premierą gry.es:Maki Harukawa en:Maki Harukawa fr:Maki Harukawa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony